User talk:Wilhelmina Will
Hi Wilhelmina Will -- we are excited to have Iggy Arbuckle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Editing Hi Wilhelmina, This wiki was created with our new Rich Text Editor enabled -- this gives you a word-processor-like toolbar above the editing window for formatting text. This will make it much easier for people who are not used to wikitext to create and edit pages. You can always switch over to the plain edit box by clicking the "Source" button on the toolbar. If you're used to wikitext and you'd prefer to turn it off altogether, you can check "Disable Rich Text Editing" on the editing tab in your . Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 02:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It does. Thank you!!! But, will it affect other editor's abilities to use the rich text editing if I disable it on my computer? Will-Girl 06:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, everything you set in your own preferences affects only you, except for one thing: choosing the wiki's skin. If you look at the Skin tab in preferences, and scroll to the bottom, you'll see an "Admin options" section which allow you to choose the default color scheme for the wiki. This is the color scheme that all your users will see (unless they choose to override it with their own preferences). ::You've made a nice start on some of the pages! Don't forget to customize the Iggy Arbuckle Wiki main page to link to your new articles, or create a -- these are things that will help invite new visitors to explore and stay. You might also want to customize Template:Welcome, which you can use to say hello to new editors when you see their contributions on . ::Don't hesitate to ask if there are more questions I can answer! Best wishes — Catherine (talk) 06:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you very, very much!!! Will-Girl 00:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC)